


spider senses

by d_aredevisl



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Meet the Family, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 15/4015: protecting40: “the kids, they ambushed me”in which meeting toms family ends in a WWE tournament





	spider senses

You and tom had been dating for around four months before he decided to bring you home to his family, the reason for it being so long wasn’t you thought it was his family more specifically his brothers they weren’t known to take kindly to new girlfriends especially with the rise of their brothers fame they had gotten quite protective over him.

So it didn’t shock tom when he walked into the living room after dinner trying to locate where you were and finding you on the ground on your stomach with the three other boys laying on top of you.

When you noticed tom you just looked up at him, face a bit red and a thumbs up.

“The kids they ambushed me.” You said your head falling to the ground dramatically as if you had “died”.

Tom laughed at your antics and started joking in on the “wrestling” shouting like a banshee.

After getting through the two older ones he was left with his younger brother to face.

“If you win you die.” His brother said dramatically in a deep voice, tom laughed and stood in a fighting pose.

“Anything for my lady.”


End file.
